QS/Badges/QSERF
Quantum Science Energy Research Facility The Quantum Science Energy Research Facility is one of the few games made by Quantum Science to have earn-able badges, The game currently has 9 badges as of 4/12/19 Falling Hazard '''The Falling Hazard Badge is earned after ignoring the obvious "Danger, Fall Hazard" Signs placed literally everywhere where you can fall down and die. You received this badge for falling down the elevator shaft to the ventilation annex or jumping off the edge where the broken railing is near the main control room for the DMR. You received this badge for being extremely careless or just being plain stupid. '''Official Badge Description: Experience one of the many falling hazards of QSERF. Welcome to QSERF '''Well done, you just earned the easiest badge to get. You joined the game, well done you must feel extremely accomplished with yourself now. Why don't you go share this with your friends telling them how special you are and how awesome you are. But seriously you just get this badge for joining the game, Thanks for playing! '''Official Badge Description: Welcome to the Quantum Science Energy Research Facility. (Yeah, it's a mouthful alright.) Located deep beneath the surface of Connecticut, QSERF takes place in the year 1985. Reactor Shutdown '''You received this badge after successfully shutting down the Dark Matter Reactor. you almost caused it to almost blow which would have taken the entire facility with it, you ran down that hallway sliding to a stop at the code, you read out the code over your radio so quickly the reactor operator almost didn't understand, you could almost hear a pin drop as you were waiting for the results that the Emergency shutdown had on the Dark Matter Reactor, you rejoiced as you saved the reactor, well done. '''Official Badge Description: You and your team of reactor operators cooled the core and initiated the combustion stall procedure, saving the nuclear industry. Nuclear Devastation '''Alas, you didn't save the reactor in time for a shutdown, everyone evacuated leaving the brave and committed security team who lead the evacuation attempt, after everyone headed above ground to the Tartarus Dome, One brave security member stays behind to ensure that the Tartarus stayed open for everyone to evacuate, their sacrifice to save your life will not be in vain, or you just stayed behind to see the pretty lights and explosions, in that case, you deserved it. '''Official Badge Description: The DMR was not able to shut down, and went into a super-critical state. In other words, you got the big boom boom ending. Meltdown Survivor '''You managed to evacuate just in time to the Tartarus Dome, the security team did an excellent job in rounding everyone up and evacuating them, after the explosion happened you all left to the surface where you were swiftly taken to the New Haven County military base to be flown out of New Haven County to safety leaving the clean up crew to fix your mess. '''Official Badge Description: You made it to the surface and shut the blast shield, saving you and your colleagues. ??? VGlzIHRoZSBzZWFzb24gdG8gYmUgam9sbHku Official Badge Description: Well, that just happened. Suiting Up '''You suited up to venture inside onto the Dark Matter Reactor, heading through the DMR Structure Access Airlock, You climbed up the ladders to change out the fuel cells keeping the Dark Matter Reactor functioning to generate power for the entirety of New Haven County, or you just wanted to jump on top of it only to fall off from your own stupidity. '''Official Badge Description: Suiting up to enter the land beyond. Get this achievement by going into the changing room and putting on a hazmat suit. The Power of the Atom '''Well done, you harnessed the power of the Hadron Collider to create the fuel needed to power the Dark Matter Reactor, we believe it's dark matter but we aren't quite sure as the person who discovered the fuel magically went missing after he ran a test to touch some of it. And no do not listen to that one guy who says ramp the speed to 100% and let it go, this will break it and we do not want that to happen again. '''Official Badge Description: Harness the power of the atom... ...and make fuel for the DMR. What, did you expect some cool statement here? The Obama Tree '''This beautiful piece of art is the '''Obama Tree, '''this tree is found during the Christmas Event, if you find a present you have the chance of snagging this beautiful Christmas tree, show it off to all your peers and random strangers as you are superior. '''Official Badge Description: This looks Beautiful and Shiny, only the True Players could obtain this (Christmas Event Only)